Survivor: Blood vs. Water
is 27th season of the CBS reality show Survivor and the eighth season of coverage from RHAP. The season featured ten pairs of returning contestants and their loved ones. It aired from September 18 to December 15, 2013 and was won by RHAP frequenter Tyson Apostol. Description The pre-season for Blood vs. Water started with a first impressions podcast on August 22, 2013.First Impressions on the Survivor 27 Cast and All the New Twists Like Surivor: Caramoan, Rob made a special podcast to show previous appearances for a few of the returnees, including Monica Culpepper, Kat Edorsson, Hayden Moss, Colton Cumbie, Aras Baskauskas, and Tyson Apostol.Best Moments of the Survivor 27 Returnees on Rob Has a Podcast The podcast then repeated another tradition from the previous season and brought in a few bloggers to discuss their predictions for the upcoming season.Survivor: Blood vs. Water’s Cast: The RHAP Blogger Round-Table This season also saw the return of Survivor Know-it-Alls with Stephen Fishbach and the exit interviews for eliminated players. However, with the Redemption Island twist, some were interviews several episodes after being voted off. The final set of exit interviews covered the final seven players in the game. For the first time (and due to the infrequency of Nicole's appearances following the birth of their first son), Rob brought on a guest every week to listen to viewer voicemails during the episode recap podcast. They ranged from Survivor bloggers to Internet personalities to other reality show contestants. List of Podcasts and Guests Note: Unless noted, Rob Cesternino has appeared on every podcast of the season. Stephen Fishbach appeared on every episode of Survivor-Know-It-Alls this season except for Ep 12. Pre-Season August 22, 2013 - First Impressions on the Survivor 27 Cast and All the New Twists: Nicole Cesternino September 2, 2013 - Best Moments of the Survivor 27 Returnees on Rob Has a Podcast September 15, 2013 - The Official Survivor Blood vs Water Preview Podcast: Nicole Cesternino September 17, 2013 - Roundtable Survivor 27 Predictions with the RHAP Bloggers: Josh Wigler, Sarah Freeman, Scott Gallagher Episode 1 September 18, 2013 - Know-It-Alls Recap the Blood vs Water Premiere September 19, 2013 - Kim Spradlin on the Survivor Blood vs Water Premiere: Kim Spradlin Episode 2 September 25, 2013 - Survivor Know-It-Alls Recap Blood vs Water Episode 2 September 26, 2013 - Interview with the First Player Eliminated from Survivor 27: Rupert Boneham September 25, 2014 - John Carroll Takes on Colton on Survivor Blood vs Water: John Carroll, Nicole Cesternino Episode 3 October 1, 2013 - Special Guest Malcolm Freberg Joins Stephen for Survivor Know-It-Alls: Malcolm Freberg October 3, 2013 - Talking with the Latest Eliminated Survivor Players: Colton Cumbie, Rachel Foulger Episode 4 October 9, 2013 - Survivor Know-It-Alls Recap Blood vs Water Episode 4 October 10, 2013 - Talking with the Latest Player Eliminated from Survivor: Marissa Peterson October 10, 2013 - Abi-Maria Gomes on Survivor Blood vs Water’s Wildest Tribal Yet: Abi-Maria Gomes, Billy Garcia Episode 5 October 16, 2013 - Survivor Know-It-Alls Recap Blood vs Water Episode 5 October 17, 2013 - Talking With the Latest Player Voted Off Survivor: Candice Cody October 17, 2013 - John Fincher on Why Laura M. Rubs Him the Wrong Way: John Fincher, Josh Wigler Episode 6 October 23, 2013 - Know-It-Alls Recap Survivor Blood vs Water Episode 6 October 24, 2013 - Talking with the Latest Player Eliminated from Survivor: Brad Culpepper October 24, 2013 - Survivor Podcast Double Header: Erinn Lobdell on Tyson, Matt Hoffman on Hayden: Erinn Lobdell, Matt Hoffman Episode 7 October 30, 2013 - Know-It-Alls Recap Survivor Blood vs Water Episode 7 October 31, 2013 - Talking With the Latest Player Eliminated from Survivor: Kat Edorsson October 31, 2013 - RHAPpy Halloween: Erik Reichenbach on Survivor Blood vs Water: Erik Reichenbach, Curt Clark November 2, 2013 - On Gender Roles and Survivor with NPR’s Linda Holmes: Linda Holmes, Stephen Fishbach Episode 8 November 5, 2013 - Survivor Know-It-Alls Recap the Blood vs Water Merge November 7, 2013 - Talking with the Latest Players Eliminated from Survivor: John Cody, Laura Boneham November 7, 2013 - Pennercast 4: Jonathan Penner on the Survivor Merge: Jonathan Penner, Sarah Freeman November 9, 2013 - AJ Mass on the 12 Archetypes of Survivor & The Return of Primetime Alex Stein: AJ Mass Episode 9 November 13, 2013 - Survivor Know-It-Alls Recap a Blood vs Water Double Tribal November 14, 2013 - Sophie Clarke on the Survivor Blood vs Water Final 8: Sophie Clarke, Gordon Holmes Episode 10 November 20, 2013 - Survivor Know-It-Alls Recap Blood vs Water Episode 10 November 21, 2013 - Talking with the Latest Player Eliminated from Survivor: Aras Baskauskas November 21, 2013 - Richard Hatch Talks Gervase 2.0 on Survivor Blood vs Water: Richard Hatch, Lisa Ferreira Episode 11 November 27, 2013 - Know-It-Alls Recap the Thanksgiving Eve Survivor Blood vs Water November 29, 2013 - Andrea Boehlke & Rob Talk Turkey on a Survivor 27 Recap: Andrea Boehlke, Jessica Liese December 2, 2013 - Talking with the Latest Player Eliminated from Survivor: Vytas Baskauskas, Josh Wigler Episode 12 December 3, 2013 - Kim Spradlin Rocks on a Special Survivor Know-It-Alls: Kim Spradlin December 5, 2013 - Talking with the Latest Eliminated Player from Survivor: Caleb Bankston December 5, 2013 - Boston Rob Returns to Talk Tyson on Survivor Blood vs Water: Rob Mariano, Nicole Cesternino Episode 13 December 11, 2013 - Know-It-Alls Recap the Final Survivor Blood vs Water Wednesday December 12, 2013 - Talking with the Latest Player Eliminated from Survivor: Katie Collins December 12, 2013 - Shane Powers Gets Real About Survivor Blood vs Water: Shane Powers, Jeff Pitman Episode 14 (Finale) December 15, 2013 - Know-It-Alls Recap the Survivor Blood vs Water Finale December 16, 2013 - Post-Finale Interviews with the Survivor Blood vs Water Final 7: Tyson Apostol, Gervase Peterson, Monica Culpepper, Hayden Moss, Laura Morett, Tina Wesson, Ciera Eastin Post-Season December 18, 2013 - It's a RHAP: The Survivor Blood vs Water Close-Out Special: Nicole Cesternino Rob took a brief hiatus that week to get adjusted to the birth of his new son. As a result, Malcolm Freburg stepped in as a "Know-it-All" that week and no recap podcast was recorded. Because of the Thanksgiving holiday, Vytas' exit interview had to be conducted on the following Monday. However, Rob had a conflict with his day job, so Josh Wigler gave the interview. Bloggers * Glenn Holford * Josh Wigler * Michel Trudeau * Sarah Freeman * Scott Gallagher Other Facts *For their winner picks, Rob and Nicole both chose Rachel Fougler, who went on to finish 18th. References External Links *[http://robhasawebsite.com/category/survivor/survivor-blood-vs-water-survivor/ Rob Has a Website's Survivor: Blood vs. Water Feed] *[http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhUCekA62vQ9mZzjPNgkVjdOeeqgnqdn7 RHAP's Survivor: Blood vs. Water YouTube playlist (only includes video podcasts)] Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Podcasts Category:Survivor Season